Mascota
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Cuando miró hacia abajo vio allí al cachorro, sentado a su lado, esperando que él se moviera. Y demonios, quizás no era tan malo tener una mascota al menos esta no era un Mono parlante o in insecto peludo, era un perro que sin conocerlo de nada, ya peleaba con Brick, y si peleaba con Brick, no podía ser tan malo.


**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Esta historia fue escrita dentro de mi recién creado universo, donde los chicos tienen una identidad secreta. Aquí pondré las especificaciones para que sea más fácil entender y así no será necesario leer el otro (Léanlo, léanlo, no les quita nada xD… y dejen reviews jii)

**Makoto Him: **Brick.

**Koiji Him: **Butch.

**Hotaru Him: **Boomer.

* * *

**Mascota**

* * *

Koiji estaba irritado. Muy irritado, a él ni si quiera le gustaban los animales –Sus hermanos entraban en la categoría, por cierto. –. Había tenido suficiente en el edificio, con el insecto parlante rosa –Peludito –y su socio-madre Mojo jojo, como para ahora soportar a otro.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, escuchando los jadeos incesantes del animal y sus pequeñas pisadas detrás de él.

-No me sigas, hmp. –Gruñó al perro –Como psicópata, ahora le hablaba a los animales, claro. – y siguió con su camino.

Cruzó la calle rápidamente para ver si así el animal lo perdía de vista, y al llegar al otro lado se giró de nuevo para enfocar la mirada en el animal que seguía detrás de él. El perro lo miraba con sus ojitos brillantes. Hasta parecía que le sonreía –Sí, patético. –Y su lengua soltaba mucha saliva. Asquerosamente adorable.

-Hmp.

El animalillo se acercó y olió sus tenis, para comenzar a lamerlo con desesperación. Koiji exasperó y siguió caminando soltando un bufido.

Con un demonio, aun no cabía en si, ni entendía porque el perro se había ofuscado en seguirlo. No le había hablado, no le había dado ni comida ni agua y tampoco era como si el fuera el ser más simpático y adorable del mundo. Pero ahí estaba, un cachorro alegre oliéndole los pies después de un arduo entrenamiento de futbol y siguiéndole con la cola moviéndose de lado a lado.

El chico siguió caminando con el animalillo pisándole los talones.

Una vez llegar al departamento donde estaba con sus hermanos, escuchó la televisión encendida y las voces de sus hermanos peleándose por el control remoto. Lo saludaron sin molestarse en mirar, aun dándose tirones entre ellos. Hotaru fue el primero en notar la presencia extra.

-¿Trajiste a un perro? –Cuestionó con la ceja alzada. Makoto se giró como poseído por el demonio.

-¿Tú? ¿Perro? ¡La primera regla que pusiste tras salir del edificio fue que no habría mascotas! –Lo apuntó acusadoramente el pelirrojo. Hotaru asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano mayor. El mediano se cruzó de brazos.

-El me siguió. –Se excusó. La risa de sus hermanos inundó el lugar.

-¿Te siguió? ¿A ti? Hemanito, no eres la persona más alegre del planeta, ¿Sabes? –Dijo Makoto sonriente.

Hotaru sonrió.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te siguiera?

-Nada, el me siguió, no he hecho nada, hmp.

El perro se acostó sobre los pies del pelinegro cansado y jadeante, aun así, lamió su pierna.

-Pues te ha tomado cariño. –Aseguró el rubio. El verde le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si. Hotaru expectante, Makoto sonriente y Koiji enfurruñado. Si no tenían mascotas era porque el muy amargado de Koiji no había querido animales –Ni hormigas había en esa casa. – y por más que Hotaru y Makoto habían insistido el se había negado.

Pero el perro lo había seguido y era un cachorro. –Aunque no sabían porque, el chico no era Don simpatía, admitamoslo.

Hotaru miró a su hermano mayor sonriente.

-¿No lo quedamos, Koiji? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

El mayor miró al verde, esperando su respuesta. Viendo que este no respondía, habló.

-Yo quiero. –Aceptó Makoto. El rubio sonrió complacido.

-Si no lo quedamos tenemos que comprometernos a sacarlo y darle de comer, que no es solo un juguete. –El rojo rodo los ojos. Hotaru y sus cosas de niñas.

-Tu y tus cosas de niñas, pero vale, lo prometo.

-No no lo vamos a quedar. –Negó Koiji, mirando a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota, Koiji! –Reclamó el rojo a su hermano menor.

-Hmp, no quiero animales. Contigo tenemos de sobra, Makoto. –Le dijo sonríente.

-Maldito bastardo. – Espetó Makoto acercándose a su hermano para armar bronca como de costumbre, pero el perrillo se levanto de los pies de Koiji y se interpuso entre ellos, comenzando a ladrarle, en defensa del verde.

Makoto lo miró con indiferencia - entiéndase que es un cachorro que apenas puede con su propio cuerpo. No le daría miedo ni a una mosca. Pero eso él no lo sabe.-

-Mira Koiji, te defiende. –Señaló el rubio fascinado. –Le caes bien.

-Silencio, perro. –Regañó Koiji. El perro se detuvo, le movió la cola y le lamió la pierna de nuevo para volver a su posición normal, esta vez delante de él, preparado para defenderlo.

-Hmp, se queda.

Hotaru celebró trepándose sobre Makoto que también sonrió.

-¿Oíste eso perrito?, ¡El amargado de…

El perrito se paró de nuevo, ladrando y evitando que se acercara Koiji, que sonrió complacido.

-Por lo menos dejarán de pelearse. –Estableció Hotaru, dándole agua al perrito que le movió la cola. –Pobre iluso –.

Koiji observó a Hotaru enumerar las cosas que se necesitarían para el nuevo inquilino de la casa y escuchó a Makoto bufar por el hecho de que el perrillo lo odiara brutalmente, expresando que era una injusticia por culpa de su amargado hermano menor.

Cuando miró hacia abajo vio allí al cachorro, sentado a su lado, esperando que él se moviera. Y demonios, quizás no era tan malo tener una mascota -al menos esta no era un Mono parlante o in insecto peludo con un nombre cliché –Por Dios, el nombre era idiota. – que lo odiaba. Ese era un perro que sin conocerlo de nada ya peleaba a Makoto. Y si peleaba a Makoto no podía ser tan malo.-

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_¿Se los imaginan con mascota? Jaja, no se ni de que salió esto, pero ahí está. Cuando acabe el fic, Demashita: No Hai, los Rowdys se sentirán solitos sin tanto villano ofuscando su vida, ¿A que si? Aunque bueno, por ahi estarán las chicas y alguien más..._

_¿Saben? Me gustaría decirles como terminará, pero aun no puedo hacerlo._

_En fin, que tengo que seguir escribiendo para publicar cada semana, me voy, espero que de algo le haya gustado siquiera un poquito, tal vez este one-shot sirva para después entender algo del Long-fic._

_¡Bye!,_

_Miss Nuella._


End file.
